<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"It will be fun, trust me." by newbie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612659">"It will be fun, trust me."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie'>newbie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley take a vacation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"It will be fun, trust me."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can not believe I let you talk me into this,” Crowley hissed at Aziraphale as the pair boarded their flight from London to Orlando International Airport.</p><p>"It will be fun, trust me,” the angel smiled as he handed their boarding passes to the flight attendant.</p><p>“How on earth will traveling to a crowded theme park packed with obnoxious humans be fun? I mean honestly Aziraphale what pleasure will I get from surrounding myself with bickering human couples,” Crowley paused his eyes widening. “Actually that could be fun,” the demon smiled a wicked smile.</p><p>“See your already looking on the bright side,” Aziraphale smiled as he took his seat. “I think we shall both have a great time. I don’t picture myself as much of a theme park ride person, but maybe if you held my hand I could give it a try,” the angel blushed.</p><p>“Zira,” Crowley took his angel’s hand. “Now that we’ve stopped Armageddon and tricked Heaven and Hell I plan on holding you hand as often as I can. I promised you we could go anyway you wanted, given I was thinking perhaps Alpha Centauri, but if my angel wants to go to Disney World, to Disney World we shall go.”</p><p>“Thank you for indulging me dear,” Aziraphale squeezed the demon’s hand. “I have one little surprise, since you’ve promised me a trip to the happiest place on earth, I can not wait for the Food and Wine Festival by the way, I got us tickets to Fright Night at Universal Studios. I know you like spooky things.”</p><p>“Well now,” Crowley’s wicked smile returned, “this trip will be fun.”</p><p>“You promise to hold my hand the whole time?” The angel blushed again.</p><p>“Of course,” Crowley placed a gentle kiss on his angel’s cheek. “Now, I know how much you like to follow rules, and since neither of us have ever traveled via airplane, we should listen to the safety information.”</p><p>“Oh, I love you Crowley.” Aziraphale beamed.</p><p>“I love you too Zira.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>